Sweet Sweet Depression
by Falmont
Summary: A 19 year old Naota is trying to get out of his ordinary town and forget his memories of Haruko and Mamimi. But will this drive him to the deep end?
1. Departure

Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction, I don't promise it to be the best but I do promise it to be good.

Summary: Naota has dealt with Haruko leaving, he had dealt with such, though what had happened after, to his brother to his family, where was his life headed?

Warning: This is a very long story, or I plan it to be, depending on how long I stay in this writing mood of mine.

--

The flicking of the string of a Les Paul guitar, a sad tune that seemed to be played poorly, but with obvious sentimental value to it, the boy looked down at his guitar as he plucked it. It had been years since he had met the woman he had known as Haruko, yet remembered her every day, as well as Mamimi. He was now the only one still living in his house, his grandpa passing away and his father moving out to a different one, leaving his son the old house. The room was decorated in band posters, what could be seen was 'The Pillows' a popular band in Japan, he knew there songs well. The other was 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' while he had never heard of them, Haruko had said something about them one time and it was his only thing to remember her by. Looking up as the sun set, he had not slept that entire day, today was when he would escape from his small reality of a town. Hand grabbing a pair of keys he would walk outside to a Blue Vespa. He felt the early morning fog hit his face as the breeze felt relaxing to him, like he was in some sort of sick limbo, reminding him of how he wanted to leave this ordinary town.

Putting the keys into the ignition of the Blue Vespa, he'd drive off into the streets of the town. '_I always figured I'd die in this town from suicide, though maybe this is what I need, maybe I need to forget Haruko, forget Mamimi and eventually, forget Ninamori.' _ He thought to himself, as he pulled into a gas station, a few feet from the interstate, the last stop before his dads house, where he would pick up his old guitar, the only thing he needed besides the yen in his pocket. Seeing a Bright Red Murcielago he would roll his eyes, Ninamori was there. Stepping off the Vespa and putting his helmet to the side of the Handle bar he would walk into the gas station. Eyes looked around as he saw Ninamori in the back looking for what seemed to be candy, he himself would move over to the drinks, grabbing a small can of a bitter liquid. As the boy walked to the counter the man would calmly ring it up, not saying a word, obviously tired, it was still only 6:15, atleast thats what the time said off to the corner of the morning news. He'd calmly walk out, opening the canned liquid and taking a small drink of it, before throwing it away. Putting his helmet back on his head he'd buckle in the strap before hearing, "Where are you going?" It was Ninamori, damn. "Somewhere away from here." He said calmly as the girl frowned. "Would you have said goodbye if I didn't stop you? Obviously not." Naota looked at her and would calmly say, "What do you want me to say? Thanks for being there the few days I was at school?" He said coldly. "You'll always be the same, you've acted like that since you were 12." She said, before walking over to him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek and walking to her car. Naota was surprised, through his face though it seemed like he didn't care, they both knew better then to think he didn't.

Ninamori and Naota never got as close as Ninamori tried for them to be, Naota never liked risking relationships with girls, not after Haruko and Mamimi, surprisingly enough, it may have indeed worked out between the two. Sadly they would never know, as they went different directions down the street, the last time they'd ever see each other. As the Blue Vespa cruised through the interstate his dad lived just half a mile out of the town, and after a few minutes, he'd pull up to the small house. Getting out he would rest his helmet against the side of the Vespa, kicking out the brake stand and walking into the house. "Dad! Dad!" He yelled, no reply. This was odd, his dad always responded to him in some odd, perverse way. As he searched the house he saw nothing until he thought of the last place he could look, his room. Walking up the stairs he would calmly open up the door to the room to widen his eyes. There was his dad, sprawled across the floor, though his eyes were cloudy, his mouth agape and his face blue. This man was no longer alive. The boy however didn't cry, he stood there, emotionless, not saying a word before calmly walking over him to grab his guitar, he sat down on his bed. Strumming the strings on the guitar he had for a good 7 years now, he wondered if this was the final straw, maybe in a sick way, this was the best way to forget his past. He calmly walked over to the corpse of his father, he'd grab a picture on the table next to his best, putting it on his chest, showing a picture of the two with a peace sign up.

--

End of chapter one!

This is only the very beginning, be sure to R & R!

I understand this was somewhat short but I figured going any further would give away to much and I needed something to hold you guys for chapter 2!

Sincerely,

Falmont.


	2. Death on Arrival

And here it is, Chapter 2, hope you like it, this one took a bit of a delay due to me running over a lot of ideas, but I will be finishing this story off first.

And make sure to give a review if only just five words, I like to know what people think!

--

Feet strided through the house as the now adult Naota had no one left, his grandfather passing away, his father as well. He remembered the gas station, he could always go back, though then he'd be stuck in a life of usual, which he could not let happen. Eyes looked to his Vespa, he would have to ride this for a while just to make it to wherever it was he was going. '_Maybe I'll go about 50 miles and see what happens from there.'_ He said calmly as he put his helmet on, kicked the kickstand back and revved the engine before driving off into the sunrise of the beautiful morning, he could see the fog of the town from the distance he was from it, it'd be the last time he would ever see it again. He'd make his way into the highway, driving off, wherever it was that he was meant to go.

It'd been about an hour and twenty minutes since he left the little town he had grown so hateful of over the years, his eyes focused on the road as he saw a relatively large town called "Koakawa" he'd drive into the lane to move into the town, feeling the refreshing breeze hit his face, his T-shirt sleeves flicking back and forth like paper strings tied to a fan. His hand gripped onto the throttle hard, not worrying about anything, not thinking about his now dead father, or his secret crush that had now left him for the remainder of his life, or his Middle School crush that left him to become a photographer, or his first love that left him to pursue whatever it was she was pursueing. As he drove into town, he noticed restaurants, buildings and apartments, it was not a large city, but compared to his old town, Koakawa was a booming metropolis. As he saw a restaurant that seemed to suit his taste, he'd pull into the place and walk into the door. Brushing off his shoulder, he felt someone run into him. "Hey watch i-" He saw bright Orange hair, gloves and what seemed to be a helmet being placed on a womans head as she drove off in a vespa. "HARUKO!!" He screamed but before he knew it, the woman was gone. As he turned around, a waitress was giving him a look of concern as he had yelled, along with a large amount of people sitting down. He wondered if he should pursue her, but realized, it was pointless, it was probably someone else anyway, that was past.

Ten hours later after going to a restaurant, seeing a museum and boredly paying attention to it as well as playing his guitar near a gas station to pass an hour or two, he was wondering what to do, but decided this place wouldn't be the place, though it was a decent stopping point for him. He was now in a hotel, boredly flipping through the channels when he saw a boring news channel, though an interesting story. "Photographer **Mamimi Samejima** Found suspended off a rope in her apartment, police state this was murder by suicide..." Naota's eyes widened as he heard the words escape the T.V. This was a mistake, it was the wrong name, maybe there were two of them, could there be two of them? No, this couldn't be, not two people he knew in the same day. Naota's body went into a fetal position as he felt tears sting his face, feeling hot and uncontrollable as they seem to fall like a woman finding out her baby had just died, both of them at once was hard to take in, his nonchalant adult attitude was seeming thrown out the window as for once, the adult turned back to a 12 year old. '_I can't take this, what should I do? Should I end it, should I continue, should I go back to Ninamori and Mabase?'_ Ideas ran through his head, if he was to go back to Mabase, he'd life be the same as it was, a horrible memory of his past, of what his life use to be of and he knew Ninamori was going to rub it in his face about going back, and she seemed to be showing interest in different boys that indeed weren't him, and he would not let her be another Mamimi. If he continued his journey, he would never find a town he found suitable, and would probably end up staying at some place he didn't want to go to.

As the 21-year old made his way to the bathroom, he slowly pulled out a knife he had put into his pocket for protection if the man needed it, slowly taking out the blade of the knife he put it near his throat. His face showed tears, though his eyes looked dead, calm, to calm. His mouth was nothing more then a simple emotionless face, though the tears gave away the horrible torture that churned through the boys body. The blade felt soothing to his neck, it was clear what his intentions were, the knife pressed hard against the males neck, _'I wonder what Haruko would think of this, or Mamimi..._'He though to himself coldly as he felt the blade push into his throat, a small line of blood running down his neck. His eyes closed as his teeth bit into his bottom lip, wrist tightened, "Takkun..." Said a voice that made the man drop the knife, instantly turning his head, it was Haruko.


End file.
